Taking Chances
by Wild-at-Heart14
Summary: Mako wakes up. His head hurting, Asami and Bolin screaming his name. Then he sees her. Korra in the avatar state, battling Amon. He only has one question, What's Going On!


**Hey people! This is a one-shot of Makorra! Hope you like it!:D**

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF KORRA! (Sniffle-Sniffle)**

"Bro? Mako?! Mako, can you hear me?" A panicked voice says.

_Don't be so loud... Ugh who turned on the lights? _

_"_I think he still has a pulse." A new less loud voice says.

"Asami are you sure? He looks...well.. Ya know.. Gone." The shaky voice says.

"Ya Bolin. I'm sure now. I defiantly feel a pulse!" Asami screeches happily.

Mako, still sort of unconscious, flinches at her scream.

"He moved!" Bolin says excitedly. "Asami! He moved!"

Mako's senses slowly come back. The first thing he feels is pain, pain EVERYWHERE. " Ughhhhhh." He manages.

"Mako? Mako, can you hear me?" Asami whispers. "uh huh," mako mumbles.

_Where am I? What happened to me?_ "Um...Asami?!" Bolin's panicked voice cuts through Mako's thoughts.

"What is it Bolin?" Asami questions. "KORRA'S STILL GOING CRAZY!" Bolin yells. "Oh crap.." Asami mumbles. "Bolin, we gotta get Mako out of here."

"what?! We can't leave Korra!" Bolin says with a torn look.

_Wait...What happened to korra?!_ Mako suddenly gasps and makes Bolin and Asami jump.

**_~Mako's Flashback~ _**

_"Mako!" Korra screams in horror as Mako gets bloodbended by Amon and thrown harshly on the ground. _

_Pain, Korra screaming his name, then foot steps. "Oh...NO! Mako?! Mako can you hear me?!" Asami's panicked voice says. Then Bolin screams "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" And earth bends an entire wall of rock at Amon. Amon dodges quickly. _

_Mako suddenly hears Korra's voice. "M-Mako? NO... MAKO!" then Korra's eyes turn a bright, glowing white. Then with the voice of thousands of avatars before her Korra says "You'll die for this Amon. You..will...DIE!" Then screaming Mako's name Korra lunges at Amon with all 4 elements in one punch. _

_Then Blackness._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Korra...W..Where's k..korra?" Mako says a little stronger then last time.

"Mako your alive!" Bolin and Asami scream. Mako looks at them and tries again. "W-where's Korra?!"

They hear a sudden thud and the crack of glass. Mako looks over and sees Amon being thrown out a window by Korra's bending. But, all mako can think about is Korra. _How did she get all those bruises and scratches? How did she get in the Avatar State?!_

Instead of following Amon to continue the fight, Korra just floats in the middle of the room, her eyes still glowing and white glowing tears running down Her face. All the elements are swirling around her in a frenzy. Mako realizes that all the pain is coming from his head and ankle. But before he can say anything, they hear a sickening creak and the floor and walls seem to be swaying.

"The building's coming down! We need to get out now!" Asami yells over the wind coming from korra. Bolin glances at Korra but nods. "We need to get you out of here and to a hospital,bro" Bolin yells to Mako.

_Their going to leave Korra in the building?! What are they thinking? She could be killed! _

As Bolin tries to help Mako up, Mako yells at him, " I'm NOT. LEAVING. KORRA!" "Korra will be fine Mako!" Bolin says. "Nothing can touch her in that state!"

"She could be killed by the roof falling on her! Why won't she calm down? Amon's gone!" Mako yells The wind seems to be getting stronger.

"I remember Tenzin saying something about how if Korra's gets to upset in the Avatar State then she can get stuck in it and can't come out." Asami says With fear and horror in her eyes.

"I need to get her to calm down!" Mako yells and begins to hobble towards the ragging Avatar. "No! Mako! The building is-" suddenly they hear a huge crack and one of the support beams fall creating a block between Mako and Asmai and Bolin. With Bolin and Asami on the other side Mako starts going to Korra again.

"Korra! You've got to calm down! Everything's fine! Amon left!" Mako screams.

There are four barriers between the avatar and mako. the first is made of air, the second fire, the third earth, and the last water. Mako makes his way through the first 3 barriers with confidence that Korra won't hurt him. Surprisingly the elements either swirl around him or avoid him completely. Mako yells again, "Korra please! Your going to hurt yourself!"

Mako sees that Korra is crying and reaches forward and grabs her hand tightly with his. Mako slowly pulls her down to him and wraps her in a hug. "Korra! I'm fine. Amon's gone and you're safe. Please. Come back to me."

_She's wearing my scarf._ Mako thinks suddenly. _I let her wear it to keep her safe in the battle. _

The wind lessens and the other elements stop whipping around and disintegrate. Korra crumples to the ground and Mako catches her and sinks to the ground with her.

Her beautiful sky blue eyes that Mako thought he might not see again open slowly and she whispers "M-Mako...?"

Mako brushes back some hair from her face and says "Your safe now."

Korra smiles weakly . "I...I thought you d-"

"I didn't korra. And neither did anyone else." Mako whispers.

"I-I love you City-Boy."

Mako just sits there completely shocked and stares into those blue eyes and knows exactly what he going to do.

"I love you too Korra."

And with that Mako leans in and kisses his true love.

**_(like they say, "The Avatar only loves once."). Thank you so much for reading and please comment! -Wild-at-Heart14 :D_**


End file.
